Shadows of the City
by Sith Jesto
Summary: 2 man, 2 enemy, a cop and a doctor get caught in a failed robbery. Would they be able to put aside their animosity when the survival at the shake. HouseTritter story


**Title: **Shadows of the City

**Summary**: 2 man, 2 enemy, a cop and a doctor get caught in a failed robbery. Would they be able to put aside their animosity when the survival at the shake. HouseTritter story

**Beta: Sokerchik**

**Chapter 1 **

Darkness had fallen over the city and the last ray of sunshine flickered on the windows. It made the shadows seem unnaturally long and gave the city a mystic and somewhat dark air.

For most of the population of the town the day slowly came to the end. But not for all. While the innocent went quietly to bed and the delinquent awoke to terrorize those who slept there were a few who fell in an unknowable middle ground. The ones who could mix with both groups. The ones who walked the line and blurred it. The people who moved through the shadows and lived their lives in shades of grey.

One of them, a tall, well built man was hidden in the shadows. His once blond hair now turned fully gray, his piercing hard blue eyes studied intensely the other side of the street. He was Michael Tritter, a cop, a Detective, a man who you did not forget. A man every one respected and feared for who he was, and what he had done. Everyone except one man. House.

Tritter was disturbed and annoyed by the man's pill-popping, egoistic, high and mighty attitude. House chose the wrong man to defy.**** Because Tritter was not a man who you could humiliate, look down upon, or make look a fool. Not without the expectation of retribution.

And he got it to his head he would teach House a lesson, a lesson about humiliation. He would show the _good_ doctor who he, Detective Tritter, was. So he followed the man, watched his every move and discerned the patterns so that he could strike when House least expected it. When Tritter was sure it would hurt the most.

He followed House today as well, to this crappy, dirty part of town. He watched as House limped up to the shop window, popping pills in his mouth and watching something for a moment before heading toward a gas station's 24/7 shop on the other end of the street.

Tritter watched as the man made his way up to the door and stepped inside. He couldn't follow him there if he didn't want to get noticed. He needed to wait.

He waited and waited but there was no sign of House, the minutes turned slowly, he frowned. _What could the man possibly be doing in that place to take so much time?_ 5 minutes, 10, 20 past. But there were not still a sign of the man. _Shit._ He swore as he stepped out the shadows to made his way up to the store. _Where was House? He could not have gone out the back door? _He cursed the man as he moved closer to the shop, to try to find his missing target, in vain. He opened the door and stepped inside the shop, his blue gaze roomed through the aisles then he saw him.

House lounged on a chair and watched the TV, his long, lean legs was stretched out in front of him, he swirled his cane in his left hand causally, and then suddenly House turned his head toward him, his intense blue eyes shined with amusement, a smirk firmly fixed on his face. His whole attitude screamed contentment, and barely hidden amusement.

Tritter had a sinking feeling he was being played for a fool. He followed House all night, through shadowy hovels, bars, some of the darkest places in the city. And now it all clicked. House knew all along he was there. Before his angry thought could build into something more House's voice pulled him up short.

"What took you so long?" the voice was mocking and cheerful. This man just did not know when to be quiet. Before Tritter could retort, he saw a shadow pass through House's face, his eyes narrowed as his gaze flickered to the front door. Tritter turned to be able to see what caught House's gaze.

Two masked guys rushed in the shop, they were heavily armed. The wail of sirens from the approaching police cars could be heard beyond the glass. Tritter growled. So much for an easy fun night with a bit of House-hunting.

He pulled out his Berretta and was about to call out for them to gave up when things sped up. He felt someone push him in back, he heard when an automatic weapon was fired and he felt pain explode in his chest, as he fell to his knees.


End file.
